Estúpidos
by Callope
Summary: Divagações e pensamentos da cabeça de Angelina Johnson sobre os gêmeos Weasley.


**Disclaimer: Fred e George Weasley e Angelina Johnson são personagens fictícios da série Harry Potter, pertencente à J.. Esta fanfic me pertence e não tem fins lucrativos. **

**Olá, pessoas! Bem, hoje manhã eu tava lá, feliz, aí bateu uma ideia de escrever uma fic com os gêmeos! Aí eu pus a Angelina Johnson no meio e ficou meio que um triângulo amoroso... é curtinha e talvez confusa, mas eu até gostei do resultado final :D Ah, é Angelina' POV, ok? Enjoy.**

* * *

Estúpidos, Fred e Jorge Weasley. Não deviam ser gêmeos. Ou irmãos. Não, a questão não é essa, eles não deveriam ser tão _iguais_. Gêmeos idiotas. Não é justo. Não deviam ser _ruivos_. Porque eu gosto de ruivos. Eles são sempre tão legais (tudo bem que eu estou falando dos Weasley e seus genes ruivos, mas ignore). Fala sério, _ruivos_! Não sei o que vi nesses dois. Sim, nos dois. Eles podem ser parecidos e idênticos a ponto de precisarem usar suéteres com suas iniciais pra as pessoas não os confundirem, mas não são a mesma pessoa. O Fred é o Fred. O Jorge é o Jorge. E eu distingo os dois de longe. Não só pelo jeito. O Fred tem aquela mechazinha meio sexy que que fica caindo. O Jorge não. Mas o Jorge tem um sorriso diferente.

Malditos gêmeos-idênticos-e-diferentes-ao-mesmo-tempo.

E os olhos? Eles têm aquele mesmo tom, castanho claro. É uma cor bem bonita para olhos, me entende? E se você olhar por muito tempo, começa a se sentir tonta. De um jeito bom, claro. Mas os dois têm essa cor de olho. Então eu me sentia duas vezes mais tonta. Não que isso seja ruim.

E podiam ser um pouco mais sérios. Sabe. Menos piadas, sem vomitilhas e truques. Porque aí eu não ia gostar tanto deles quanto eu gosto. E portanto, não ficaria num dúvida tremenda entre esses dois. Os Weasley são muitos! Por que eu não simplesmente escolhi um e fiquei com ele? (Ok, isso pareceu que eu me refiro aos garotos como objetos) Nããoo, Angelina tem que fazer amizade com os gêmeos e se apaixonar _pelos dois._ Porque Angelina é legal, e Angelina faz parte da Grifinória, e todo mundo que faz parte da Grifis fica amigo de Fred e Jorge Weasley. E Angelina começou a fazer parte do time de quadribol, e Fred e Jorge também, e aí o Fred me convidou pro baile no sexto ano, e aí eu e Jorge fomos pra Hogsmeade (como amigos, mas fomos), aí a gente terminou a escola e...e...

Ele disse que gostou das minhas trancinhas. O Fred, eu digo. O Jorge também, uma hora mais tarde. No início do sétimo ano, quando eu comecei a usar o cabelo desse jeito.

Acho que foi nesse mesmo dia que percebi que gostava deles.

E no mesmo ano que o Fred me beijou.

Estávamos lá, no Salão Comunal, eu, Alícia, Cátia, Fred, Jorge e Lino, comendo uns doces da Dedosdemel (tenho uma queda por Delícias Gasosas) e conversando. Era bem tarde. Devia ser umas duas da manhã quando eu meti a mão naquele saquinho cheio de Desmaios Gostosos pensando que eram balinhas e... desmaiei.

A próxima coisa que vi/senti foi o Fred me beijando. Pelo visto, ele tava tentando passar a outra parte da pilulazinha pra mim. E conseguiu. E começou a me beijar. E eu retribuí. Foi bom. Mesmo que o resto do pessoal tivesse olhando. E olhando.

Pouco depois disso, eu "escolhi" o Fred. Hehe, agora ele era meu namorado.

Ele. Não Jorge. Fred. Agora, quando eu olhava para os benditos olhos dos gêmeos, sóme sentia tonta com os de Fred.

Mas é claaaro que Angie, euzinha aqui, tinha que estragar tudo. Não _estragar_, mas, bem, foi uma coisa estúpida de se fazer.

Ir num karaokê bruxo depois do expediente dos gêmeos e dos meus treinos, era pra ser normal. Mas quando chegou a vez do Fred e ele subiu pra cantar "Floating caldrons in a pumpkin plantation", do The Doxys, eu já começara a agir sob o efeito de tanta cerveja amanteigada dupla. Então, no refrão ("Look at all this caldrons/they are floating/floating in to the sky/so lonely, they go to a pumpkin plantation/so do I") eu me virei para o Jorge, que na cadeira ao meu lado, ria de Fred. E coloquei em palavras o sentimento que acabara desde o beijo com Fred.

"Ei, Joorge..."

"Que foi, Angie?"

"Num conta pra nin-hic!-guém não, mas eu –hic!- gostava de você ao mesmo tempo que gosto –hic!- do Fred... Aquele –hic!- dia que ele me beijou, foi o dia que eu me 'decidi'... Engraçaaado, né?"

Jorge me fitou, numa expressão séria não muito comum dele. Eu o encarei, piscando, a mente bêbada imaginando o que ele estaria pensando. Mas a música acabou, e Fred sentou-se do meu lado.

Aí eu vomitei. Nos sapatos deles. Tiveram que me levar pra casa depois disso. Jorge não disse uma palavra. Aparatei com Fred em casa, e ele me pôs pra dormir. Sem beijo de boa-noite, porque eu havia vomitado.

E agora voltamos ao começo, onde eu estou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e culpo os gêmeos. Já que nem tudo é porque eu bebi ontem. Acho que uma parte é do meu nervosismo em relação ao fato de que eu contei aquilo pro Jorge. E ele ter ficado tão sério.

Então é por isso, que eu realmente acho esses dois uns estúpidos, que não deviam ser gêmeos, irmãos, ruivos, iguais e diferentes a sua maneira. E com certeza não deviam ser tão legais a ponto de eu me apaixonar. Me afeiçoar.

Porque eu quero e _devo _escolher, aliás, já escolhi, mas... É o Jorge. Gosto dele. Mas acabou. Nunca começou, é verdade. Mas acabou.

É o Fred, Jorge. Sinto muito.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**Caboooou! Reviews? *-*'**


End file.
